


Until The Rain Is Gone

by BlackandBlueMadness26



Series: Changing Weather [1]
Category: Archie Comics, DCU (Comics), Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV), Young Justice (Cartoon), others - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School, Humor, M/M, Magic, Supernatural Elements, it looks serious but really it's just a crazy thing me and my friend wrote, really important to mention, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMadness26/pseuds/BlackandBlueMadness26
Summary: A  little town in Oregon forever shaken by the murder of the first son of one of its founding families, a town in California trying to hold on to reality before it dissapears for good, a group of superheroes grieving one of their most important member. add everything together and you get a real mess into which a group of more or less normal teenagers try to navigate. between love, friendship, family and danger, Amy, Nathan, Bart and their friends will see their lives change forever, for better, and sometimes for worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Until the rain is gone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/351522) by Forfater, myself. 



> translation of a french fic I wrote with my best friend, hope you enjoy; it's a mess but a fun mess.  
> Reviews and all that are appreciated.  
> Part 1 of a very, very long series.

It had been almost six months that Jason Blossom had lost his life in a tragic yet still mysterious accident. Six months during which no progress had been made whatsoever, except for the discovery that the heir to one of the richest and most influential family in Riverdale had not indeed been in an accident, but had been murdered. His body had been found three month after his death in Sweetwater river, he had been shot in the head. The last person to have seen him alive was his twin sister Cheryl, and she had stated to have left him on the other side of the river, in Greendale.  
After a rather thin investigation, the case had finally been passed on to the FBI, represented by two rather young agents who just got out of the Gotham City Police Academy: Dick Grayson and Barbra Gordon.  
They were not the heroes of this story however, even though they certainly looked the part. Our heroes were much more atypical, far more vulnerable, far less prepared.

First, there was the notorious trio of Riverdale High: Archie Andrews the redhead star football player with dreams of becoming a musician, Elizabeth “Betty” Cooper, a remarkable young lady that had a hard time coping with her separation from her older sister Polly, and Veronica Lodge, a beautiful raven haired girl, formely from New York and daughter of a rich businessman who recently got arrested for tax evasion, which prompted her mother to get them relocated to Riverdale.  
There was also Jughead Jones, Archie’s on and off best friend, and Kevin Keller, Betty’s gay best friend, or Nathan Calver who was a wanna be journalist working with Betty and Jughead for the school paper.  
Finally, there was Josie McCoy and her Pussycats, particularly Amelia “Amy” Hope who was especially linked with this little group of individuals. 

Sabrina Spellman was reading a summary of the weak progress on Jason’s case in the local newspaper of Grendale, where she lived. She was focused on her reading when she heard her aunt Hilda call her:  
“Sabrina! Hurry up, you’re going to be late for school!”  
Sabrina didn’t live with her parents, for her mother had died when she was very young and her father was always too busy. Instead, she lived with her two paternal aunts, Hilda and Zelda.  
Sabrina picked up her school bag, ran down the stairs, waved and her aunts and petted her cat Salem before rushing out the door. She was late like every day, and like every day she had to run to catch her bus. There was no high school in Greendale, so she had to go to Riverdale High. She didn’t have much friends, she was well acquainted with Nathan and Jughead from the school’s paper, and she had the biggest crush on Harvey Kinkle, a football player and friend of Archie Andrews, but not much more than that.  
When she arrived at school, she instantly felt something was wrong. It was confirmed when she saw Cheryl Blossom crying against Archie’s benevolent shoulder. She approached, curious, and heard f Nathan’s voice arising from the room that was given by the school for the school paper. He seemed to be having an argument with a woman who she could see from where she stood was a beautiful redhead:  
“ I can see the head line from hear; the wolves in sheep’s clothing, the hidden truth of Riverdale’s new protectors of the law! What a great first impression you make! Can’t you see this poor girl had nothing to do with all this?”  
“Listen punks, I’m not here to fight with you guys,” the redhead answered, “but don’t go putting your noses into this case, or I will be forced to silence your press!”  
Then, she got out og the room, shoving passed Sabrina in the process.

“You won’t get away with it by threatening us Miss Gordon!” Shouted Nathan after her. “This isn’t finished! Oh Hey, Sabrina Spellman, here to see the never ending fight of the press against misinformation and law enforcement abuses?”  
She took the question as an invitation to enter the room. Inside were Jughead, sat behind a desk wondering and not saying a word, and Betty smiling and amicable as always, who waved Sabrina hello. Nathan was in the middle of the room, his arms crossed. The whole school was probably going to be aware of what just happened with the new FBI agent, and Sabrina knew that Nathan most likely counted on it. But right now, she was just laughing at his antics while he kept on complaining, alone in his crusade, and Betty was mocking him behind his back*; the only thing not right was Jughead, who usually was the first to have a sarcastic thing to say in these situation, but still hadn’t uttered a word. He was gazing at nothing, unfocused. Something was definitely wrong with him today, and Sabrina couldn’t know how much nothing was actually right anymore.

 

Josie and the Pussycats were rehearsing in the auditorium in front of a very attentive Archie. He was head set on learning from their stage presence. He could see how Josie was drawing all the attention. She had an impressive aura, and you could see she was born for this. Playing guitar, Valerie was giving off an incredible amount of energy, and Melody was a formidable drummer. The only one not exactly in her element was Amy on the keyboard. She seemed somewhere else, stressed out, which didn’t take away the fact that she played very beautifully. She was however as far behind as she could, as if she wanted to hide. The song finished, and Josie said:  
“All right girls ! That wasn’t bad, let’s take five and go drink something shall we? »  
“You go on, I’mma stay here” Amy answered.  
“If you’re sure, I’ll bring you back a lemonade sweetheart.”  
Amy smiled to her friend, thankful. Josie had always been very protective of her, kind of motherly at times. It was due to the fat that she was pretty shy and introverted, and she didn’t go well with other students, at least until she joined the band, their popularity protecting her from her would be bullies.

Amy leaned towards her bag and took out a partition. Then, she looked around her, as if checking no one was there. She didn’t seem to notice Archie who was sat in a corner at the back of the auditorium. After being self assured she was alone, she started playing and singing:  
“And now, the end is near, and so I face the final curtain. My friends, I’ll say it clear I'll state 0my case, of which I'm certain. I've lived a life that's full I've traveled each and every highway But more, much more than this I did it my way. “  
Archie was surprise to hear her sing so well. She was always in the background, but was hiding a real talent and sensitivity. Every note was filled with emotions, and Archie was completely mesmerized. When the song ended, it took him a moment to realize. Then, he got up and started applauding enthusiastically. Amy jumped and got up in turn, her leg getting caught up in her chair, making her fall pathetically . Archie rushed to help her . he helped ur get back up and she smiled at him, blushing, before hitting him on the chest.  
“What in the holy hell are you doing here Andrews? You scared the living crap out of me! “  
“Okay, one, ouch! And two, I was watching the rehearsal, have you forgotten?”  
“Of course I had! And I couldn’t see you, which makes no sense with hair like yours, but oh well.”  
“Very funny. I loved hearing you sing, you should do it more often, you’re very talented!”  
“Not. A. word. Not one, to anyone you here?”  
“What? Why not?”  
“I just don’t want anyone to know that’s all!”  
Archie was about to retort when he heard Josie behind him:  
“ Archie Andrews, what the heck are you doing on my stage? I do hope you’re not hitting on my precious Amy!”  
“ No, that’s not it at all! Were just… I mean…”  
Amy gave him a look that prevented him from finishing his sentence. Josie looked at him suspiciously before saying:  
“Whatever, get your ass away from my stage! Girls, let’s start back with Sugar, Honey Honey.”  
The rehearsal continued on normally. At the end, Archie sped up to catch up to Amy, wanting to talk about what he saw and heard, but at the same time, they crossed path with Nathan, Betty and Jughead  
“ Well well well, if it isn’t Archie and Pussy number four!” Nathan joyously commented. “how’s it going ? I didn’t know you guys were friends!”  
“ okay, that was wrong on so many levels, I feel deeply insulted by this comment, very sexist.” Amy declared.  
“ And we’re not friends.” Added Archie.  
“Wow, Andrew, that kinda hurt. I fell the love.”  
“don’t take it personally Amy,” interrupted Jughead while glaring at Archie, “he’s like that with everybody. He has no clue what friendship should be, or how to behave like a normal human being with feelings, and decency.”  
“oooooh Snap!” laughed Nathan “Kevin is going to be so pissed he missed this!”  
The two former friends were now staring at each other, Jughead provoking while Archie just look sad but resigned. Feeling the cold creep in, Betty intervined:  
“ Arch’, you coming? Veronica’s waiting for us. “  
And the two got away, leaving the three others behind.  
“Thank the Lord for Betty Cooper.” Amy sighed, “and thanks Jughead, it was nice of you to have my back..”  
“you’re very welcome, you didn’t deserve being treated as such”  
“anww you two are such cuties! Brotp goals!”  
Amy looked at Nathan with desolation and exasperation before nodding her head and going away. Nathan smiled while watching her go, then turned to Jughead:  
“ she’s such a nice girl, we should talk to hear more often!”  
“if you say so.” Jughead shrugged.  
He was far too preoccupied to worry about his friend’s shenanigans. Something strange was happening in this town, and Jughead had first row sits to see all the crazy unfold. It started with what he thought was nothing more than a computer bug. Everytime he wrote something, the words changed without any intervention, and at first, there was no connecting them together, but as time went by, he started making sense of it all. Then the words became sentences, and the sentences became paragraphs. He saved every single word that appeared on his screen, but he still didn’t know what to think of it all.  
“… and that’s when Archie kissed me.” Nathan’s voice cut him out of his reverie.”  
“ I beg your pardon?!”  
“hah, now you’re listening! I’ve been talking to myself for ten minutes ! »  
“what do you mean Archie kissed you?!”  
“you utter idiot! I just said that to get your attention, you can stop being a jealous dick now Juggie.”  
“I. hate you. “  
But they both knew it wasn’t true. They headed to Pop’s diner, and ordered two milk shakes before settling on a table and taking out their computers. Nathan was trying to choose a picture to put on the front page of the paper while Jughead was trying to continue writing his nove, hoping to not be interrupted by what he refered to as a poltergeist. He didn’t get his wish though, as hald an hour into his writing, his keybord started writing on his own. One world appeared on the screen, in big:  
“Hello.”  
Jughead’s eyes opened wide, then he started shaking. It was the first time the apparition directly addressed him. He stayed speechless until a new sentenced appeared:  
“look up.”  
He nearly broke his neck with how fast he looked up. In front of him was sat a breath taking read head girl, who kind of looked like Cheryl, but seemed far nicer. When she saw hil staring at her, she smiled weakly. Jughead turned pale.  
“Jug? You okay?”  
Nathan had put his hand on Jughead’s shoulder and was staring at Jughead’s own head which was gripping the tabletoo hard. He shook his head and looked at Nathan.  
“ I thought I saw…”  
He looked back to the girl, but she was nowhere to be found. She had gone as fast as she had appeared.  
“…nothing important.”

 

It had been a rough day for Jughead, very rough. He started to think his little vision was just due to exhaustion. Nothing else could explain him seeing what looked like a nice version of Cheryl, because there was nothing nice about that girl. He decided it was time to go to bed, after texting Nathan for a while. He had closed his eyes for a good ten minutes when he heard a voice in his head, soft and feminine:  
“open your eyes, wake up Jughead! I beg of you, you’re our only hope…”  
He woke up startled. The voice seemed coming from outside. He looked from the window and saw the same young girl from before. blinded his curiosity, he decided to follow her. She didn’t say anything while leading him towards the forrest, not making a noise. He kept on following her until she disappeared again in front of a sign in the middle of the forrest, the kind of sign to indicate you just reached a new town. But there was no town around, the closest nearing town was Greendale on the other side of the river. He got closer to the sign until he could read what was written: “ Welcome to Beacon Hills, California”. California? Jughead was about to touch the sign, when a voice in his back woke him out of his weird transe.  
“ Jughead? What are you doing in the woods so late?”  
It was Sabrina, who nearly caused him a heart attack. He felt reassured when he saw that it was only her, but then he realized something.  
“ I… could ask you the same thing! What are you doing so far from Greendale?”  
“ I, uh… don’t have a good explanation for that.” she answered honestly “ so I guess I have to tell you the truth, but you have to keep it secret! Okay here we go, the truth is… I’m a witch Jughead.”  
“couldn’t you find a better lie to explain your nocturnal escapades? Sero=iously, what the hell are you doing here?”  
She sighed softly while smiling weakly, then whispered something in another language, and a pink aura surrounded her, her eyes becoming white as snow, and then she started levitating in front of a very frightened Jughead who couldn’t understand anything of what was happening to him anymore.  
“ I’m sorry Jughead, but you know too much now…” she added in a gravely voice, “you have to die!”  
But before she could finish, a piercing scream came out of nowhere. It was the girl from earlier, and her scream was so strong it knocked Sabrina onto the ground, dead. Jughead woke up, terrified and sweating. He thought his nightmare was over, when he heard a whisper saying “find us… find Beacon Hills Jughead…”  
The next day, Jughead went back to school and everything was pretty normal if you omitted the fact that he couldn’t meet Sabrina in the eyes after this very weird nightmare. When he got to the Newspaper room, Betty and Nathan were already here as usual, talking while drinking a hot chocolate for Betty and a Cherry Coke for Nathan. He got in without saying a thing, nodding at them as a greeting while they continued their conversation.  
“I’m a genius Betty, you know that, I can’t be bothered by two big city cops, I’m the Lois Lane of this paper!, the talent, the style, the strong mind!”  
“I could be your Superman:” Jughead tried joking.  
“ sorry Jug, but you’re more of a platonic partner to me. And everyone knows Lois is with Clark Kent now, which, I totally get, he’s one handsome son of a gun. Who wouldn’t want to be with him?”  
“meh, not really my type!” answered Betty .  
“ Not ginger enough I guess,” teased Nathan while checking his phone, but before Betty could answer he continued: “anyway, I gotta go, I’m expected somewhere.3  
“a date?” asked Jughead curiously.  
“No, Kevin,” Nathan answered. “Not that I’d say no to a date with someone as hot as Kevin… but like, who wasn’t Kevin, cause that’d be kinda gross. Anyway, bye now!”  
And with that, he was off. Betty shook her head while laughing softly. Kevin and Nathen where very close. Actually, Kevin, Betty and Jughead were Nathan’s best friends. No one knew why Kevin and Nathan worked so well together at first, thinking they were bound to end up together, but they were far too similar, like twins. Two very gay twins.  
“We really should find someone for Nathan as quick as possible, he and Kevin are starting to look like an incestuous duo.” Betty started saying, breaking the silence  
“Why are you telling me this all of a sudden?” Jughead answered after a moment.  
“I don’t know, maybe you could do the trick?”  
“Yeah, no, ew, never gonna happen!”  
“I was kidding Jug… so, shall we go spy on the new cops?”  
“with great pleasure partner!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go, I've finished translating this chapter faster than anticipated, no need to keep it on the shelf. hope you enjoy, kudos and review if you'd like

Amy Hope hadn’t been able to sleep that night, which wasn’t that surprising, seeing as she was insomniac. Every night, she waited desperately for a rest that would probably never come, or not enough. And since Jason’s death, it was even worse. So when her alarm went off, she wasn’t surprised. She sighed before getting up. She prepared quickly then was about to go downstairs to have breakfast with her uncle Joe, but something caught her attention outside from the window. Nathan Calver, her neighbor, was sat on his porch, a thoughtful gaze on his face. She smiled then opened the window to talk to him.  
“Don’t think too much, you’re going to get a headache!”  
Nathan jumped at the voice before turning to her.  
“Ahah, very funny Amy! You scared me!”  
“I do have a particularly good humor, haven’t I Nathan? What were you thinking about?”  
“What does everyone think about these days?”  
“Ah. Jason. Still determined to find the murderer with your team of super detectives?”  
“Yeah, still. You know me.”  
“Unfortunately… well I know one thing, if someone can do it, it’s you, just try not to get killed in the process yeah?”  
“I’ll do my best, you know I’m always careful!”  
“Of course you are. Well, it’s breakfast time! I think Uncle Joe made pancakes, you wanna crash in? like old times, Joe always says he misses having you here.”  
“I’d love to, you know my love for Joe’s pancakes, but I’m waiting for Jughead, he’s supposed to pick me up so we can go work on the case before school. Oh, here he is.”  
In fact, Jughead had just parked his motorcycle in front of the house, and waved at her when he saw her at the window. Amy smiled sadly before adding:  
“ Hey, Jughead. Well no matter now, maybe another time then.”  
“Thanks a lot anyway Amy, I mean it.”  
She smiled again before closing the window. She sighed again. She felt awfully tired all of a sudden. She finally got downstairs. Uncle Joe turned around to here with a fry pan in hand and a huge smile on his face. He was wearing a cooking apron on which you could read “My Daddy is the Best Chef” that she had gotten him as a joke two years prior.  
“Hey there princess! Oh dear, you don’t look too good today.”  
“I’m fine don’t worry, just a bit tired. Nothing a good hug and some pancakes can’t fix though!”  
Joe laughed before taking his niece in his arms.  
“Seriously Amy, I’ve noticed you weren’t feeling so well recently.”  
“S’nothing, just all this stuff with Jason.”  
“No, even before, you weren’t exactly yourself.”  
“Oh… it’s really not that important I swear. It’s just… well… sometimes I wonder if we should have gone back to Central like you wanted. I wanted to stay for my friends and the band but, now…”  
“it’s still possible you know? You just need to tell me.”  
“I don’t know… there’s the band, Josie wouldn’t like it.”  
“You can think about it, you have time. We’ll do whatever you feel like.”  
She didn’t answer. Her uncle had always done everything for her, sacrificed everything only to secure her happiness. She’d never want for nothing thanks to him. He had chosen to live Central City, their home town, after her parents disappearance when she was only six years old.  
She was woken from her reverie by Joe who put a plate of maple syrup pancakes in front of her and announced:  
“By the way, Bart’s coming to spend a few months with us.”  
“wh… Bart’s coming? Here ? In Riverdale ? Why is that ? ”  
“Barry called, he thought it might do him some good. You okay with it?”  
« Of course I’m okay with it! It’s a surprise but a good one! I just have to prepare for it that’s all, when’s he arriving?”  
Right on time, someone knocked on the door. Joe smiled mischieviously.  
“Apparently, he’s already there.

 

While Riverdale was enjoying a rare day of sun for a town in Oregon, Beacon Hills was drowned in a never ending mist. The streets seemed deserted, except for a young girl with fiery hair, the same girl that had appeared in Jughead’s visions. She was walking in the middle of the road, a dead stare on here face. The town seemed dead, abandoned, and it would be if she didn’t find a way to save it. She needed to revive this ghost town, and she had no idea how. She only knew that this boy Jughead was key.  
She walked all the way to the police station, where she entered without any issues. She wandered aimlessly, then stopped in front of the Sheriff’s office. On the table were files. They were all closed cases, except for one. An opened file, with a young man’s picture inside. The file was called “Jason Blossom’s case”. She shuddered, then started seeing images in flashes: a river, two redhead teens hand in hand, a boat. She then heard a voice screaming in her head, so loud it became unbearable. She took her head in her hands and started crying, until another voice brought her back:  
“Lydia?”  
All of asudden she wasn’t at the police station anymore, she wasn’t even in Beacon Hills. She was back in this in between where her whole town had been thrown a few months prior. She turned to the voice belonging to a young man.  
“Stiles? I was out again wasn’t I? ”  
“You were. Are you all right?”  
“ I don’t know… I think it’s going to be even harder to find our town.”  
“We’ll find a way, you’ll see.”  
Stiles and Lydia looked around them. They were in front of Riverdale High and students were starting to gather. While Lydia stared at the crowd, searching for an answer to her thousands of questions, Stiles him, couldn’t stay still.  
“What is it Stiles?” Lydia asked sighing.  
“Well… earlier with Scott, we were in the woods and we found a group of boy scouts. They couldn’t see us of course.”  
“Not surprising, then what?”  
“Then we watch them go and everything seemed normal, until we saw a man with a yellow hoodie following them. He didn’t seem to be part of the group. I told Scott he looked suspicious, and then….”  
“What?”  
“The stranger, he heard me and he turned to us. He could see us. We couldn’t see his face because of the hood, but we could see he was smiling. He then said ‘So, we’re on the same boat, aren’t we guys?’ then he disappeared at the speed of light!”  
“Wait, seriously? Does that mean…”  
“That there’s another missing person, and this one’s not from Beacon Hills.”


End file.
